SonAmy Unbound
by SuperZero2552
Summary: Sonic has once again defeated Robotnik and saved the world. Sonic comes clean and reveals his love for Amy Rose. What will happen in this story? R&R. Flames shall be doused with my ICE BEAM! if anywhere near this story. Rated T to be safe. And this is set after Sonic X. Contains Sonic's siblings from Sonic Underground. 30 reviews and I will make a sequel to this.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Something Grand!

SonAmy Unbound part 1 Ever since Eggman was defeated for the final time, Sonic has told Amy his feelings towards her. Sonic and Amy were walking on the beach when they sat down in front of the ocean overlooking the sunset when Amy says "This is beautiful. Isn't it Sonic?" Sonic smiles at Amy and tells her "It sure is Amy." Amy says "I love you." Sonic kisses Amy on her forehead and tells her "I love you too." Amy cuddles up to Sonic when Sonic asks Amy "Would you like to come over to my house and watch Back to the Future?" Amy says "I sure would Sonic. I love that movie." Sonic and Amy walk to his house and Sonic got the movie ready after he got some popcorn with Budder. (A/N: Yes I am part of the Sky Army. And the Bro Army. You jelly?) Sonic and Amy sit down on the couch and watch the first Back to the Future movie. A few hours later the movie was over and Amy was cuddling up to Sonic which cause's him to smile. Sonic asks Amy "Have I told you how much I love you Amy?" Amy blushes at Sonic's statement. Amy asked Sonic "Sonic. Would you mind if I moved in with you?" Sonic raised an eyebrow and asked "I don't mind. But why Amy?" Amy said to Sonic "Well I thought you could use the company." Sonic smiles at his pink girlfriend and says "That's why I love you Amy." hearing Sonic say that made Amy's heart melt. Sonic said "Let's rest up before we move in together tomorrow. We'll need all our energy. You can sleep with me in my room Amy." Amy said to Sonic "Thank you Sonic." Sonic and Amy head up to his room (Which is going to become THEIR room.)

The Next Day.

Sonic is the first to wake up and Sonic gets up to make breakfast Sonic turns on his Ipod and turns it to his favorite Crush 40 song "Live Life" Sonic begins to make Bacon, Eggs, and Toast to the beat of the song. A few minutes later Sonic finishes making breakfast and Amy wakes up and heads downstairs and sees Sonic had made breakfast for the both of them. A few minutes later they finished breakfast and Amy said to Sonic "Me, Rouge, Shade and Cream are going shopping today." Sonic says to Amy "I hope you have a good time Amy." Amy then asks Sonic "What are you and the guys gonna do?" Sonic then says "Well me, Tails, Shadow and ol' Knuckle Head are going to play a few rounds of Left 4 Dead 2." Amy giggled at Sonic's nickname for Knuckles. Sonic said to Amy "Before I forget. What time do you leave?" Amy said "I leave at 3:00."

The time is now 3:00 and Sonic kissed Amy and said to her "I'll see you later Amy my love." Amy smiled and said to Sonic "I'll see you later too Sonic my sweet." Amy leaves with Rouge and the others. Sonic hops on his computer and logs into Skype and calls Tails. Tails then picks up and asks Sonic "You in game Sonic?" Sonic says "Yep I'm in. Let's get Ol' Knuckle Head and Shadow in the call too." Tails says "Good call Sonic." Sonic invites Shadow and Knuckles into the Skype call. Sonic says "I'll make the game guys." Shadow, Knuckles and Tails agree with Sonic and Sonic pick the campaign "No Mercy" with friends only enabled. Sonic picked Louis with Tails having Bill, Shadow picked Francis leaving Knuckles with Zoey.

A couple of hours later Sonic and the guys finished playing Left 4 Dead 2 and Amy returns with Sonic smiling and says "I missed you Amy." Amy says to Sonic "I missed you too Sonic." Sonic asked Amy "Would you like to go to Twinkle Park Amy?" Amy smiled and says "I would love to Sonic." Sonic and Amy head to Twinkle Park and enter since they were a cute couple. Sonic and Amy head to the ferris wheel first. Sonic and Amy are in their cart and a couple of minutes later they reach the top Sonic says "Wow. You can see all of Station Square from up here." A while later Sonic and Amy were almost done in Twinkle Park when Amy wanted to go on The Tunnel of Love. Sonic had no objections. After the ride it started raining Sonic put his coat above him and Amy and get home. A few minutes later the reach their home. "That was a fun trip wasn't it Amy?" Sonic asks "It sure was Sonic. Although that rain was unexpected." replies Amy then Sonic and Amy head to sleep and prepare for the next day.  
Me: ALRIGHT I'M BACK BOY! AND I BEAT ARKHAM ASYLUM TODAY ASWELL! DAY=AWESOME (On 5/6/2013.)

Sonic: Didn't you say that at the end of the Batman Beyond story chapter 1?

Me: Yeah but after that long time I was away I have done many things!

Shadow: Like what? Sit on your ass and play games all day?

Me: Shut Up Shadow. Or I will replace you with Pothead the Porcupine!

Sonic: Who?

Me: *Facepalms* I mean Silver the Hedgehog!


	2. Chapter 2

SonAmy Unbound part 2.

Enter Metal Sonic!

Sonic is the first to wake up and decides to go for a run. Sonic writes a note so he does not worry Amy. Sonic puts on a white t-shirt with a blue vest and dark blue jeans with a pair of SOAP shoes. (The ones from Sonic Adventure 2.) Sonic leaves and closes the door and thinks to himself 'This looks like a good day to go or a run.' Sonic then speeds off. Then as Sonic went on his run Amy woke up and saw the note and read it. It said 'Hello Amy. I just went or a run so no need to worry. P.S did you know you look like a baby hedgehog when you sleep? Love Sonic T. Hedgehog.' Amy giggled at the ps and made herself some breakfast. Back with Sonic he ran until he tripped on something he said "Ow! What was that!?" Sonic started digging up whatever he tripped on. A few minutes later he finally dug the thing up and saw a husk of a metal blue hedgehog and Sonic said "Oh no! Not him!" Sonic thinks to himself 'Great! It's Metal Sonic! Maybe I should take him to Tails and see what he can do.' Sonic pick's up Metal's body and drags him to Tails's workshop. A few minutes later Sonic arrives at Tails's workshop and knocks on the door. A few minutes later Tails opens the door and Sonic says "Look what I found Tails." Tails gasps and asks "Is that Metal Sonic!?" Sonic nods to Tails's question. Sonic puts Metal on the workshop table and Sonic asks Tails "Do you think you could reactivate him? Without his directive to kill me?" Tails says "I'll sure try Sonic. I'll call you when I reactivate old Metal." Sonic nods and heads back home. A hour later Sonic reached his and Amy's house and opens the door only to have Amy leap on him. Sonic said "I can tell you missed me Amy." Amy said "I sure did miss you Sonic my love." Sonic said "You'll never guess what I found on my run Amy." Amy asked "What did you find Sonic?" Sonic only said "Metal Sonic." Amy gasped at what Sonic said. A couple of hours later Tails calls Sonic and tells him "I've repaired Metal Sonic and removed the 'Destroy Sonic' subroutine. And he has been activated." Sonic says "That's great Tails. Me and Amy are on our way." Sonic pulls out his blue Chaos Emerald and Amy grabs his arm as he shouts "Chaos Control!" he and Amy vanish in a blue light. Sonic and Amy arrive in front of Tails's workshop and puts his Chaos Emerald in his pocket and he knocks on the door and Tails opens it. Tails says to them "Before I activated Metal. I was looking through his database and found something called 'Project Fleetway'. I don't know what that is." Sonic says "I might just ask Metal for any info on the project." Sonic, Tails and Amy enter the room where Metal Sonic is and Sonic asks "Hello Metal. Tails found something in your database. Called 'Project Fleetway'. Do you know what that is?" Metal says "Yes. Robotnik has made a clone of you and put it in cryogenic storage tank 3. In a year he will released and destroy the world." Sonic says "Thank you for the information Metal. Tails get the team together and let's get a game plan ready." Tails nods and says "Good idea Sonic. We'll all meet up here at 1500 hours." Metal Sonic says "I am going to get my revenge on Robotnik for leaving me to rust in a hole.". A few hours later it was now 1500 hours all the members of Team Sonic have arrived at Tails's workshop when Knuckles asked "Why are we here Tails?" Tails says "Well Knuckles. This morning Sonic was out on a run and he found something buried in the dirt." Metal Sonic appeared when Shadow said "Metal Sonic! This is what Sonic found this morning!?" Tails said "Yes. But Metal provided us with some very useful information." Tails has pictures of 'Project Fleetway' thanks to Metal Sonic. Tails says "This is 'Project Fleetway'. Thanks to Metal Sonic we have pictures of the Project. The Project is as such. Eggman has made a clone of Sonic and placed him in a cryogenic storage tank. And in one year Eggman will release Fleetway Sonic. We have to prepare ourselves for an upcoming battle. But this Fleetway Sonic can turn Super without Chaos Emeralds. We have to be careful. Have a safe journey everyone." Sonic and everyone then leave. Sonic says "Looks like this might be a battle of the ages we have here." Amy says "Yeah. I hope all of us can do this." Sonic comforts his girlfriend and says "I know we can Amy. After all. Look at we have gone through. Perfect Chaos. The Biolizard. The Metarex. We can do this." Amy smiles at her boyfriend and says "You're right Sonic. I love you." Sonic says "I love you too Amy." Sonic and Amy go to sleep and prepare for the next day.

The Next Day.

Sonic and Amy get up at the same time and Sonic asks "What would you like for breakfast my love?" Amy thinks and says "How about an omlet with bacon and toast." Sonic says "I will make it so. Do you want your omlet with or without ham?" Amy again thinks and says "I'll have mine with ham please." Sonic says "All right. It will be done soon." Sonic gets out of bed and gets dressed in blue jeans with a dark blue shirt and a pair of light blue running shoes. (The pair like the classic games but a light blue color instead.) Amy gets dressed in a light green tank top with a black skirt with black boots. Sonic and Amy share a kiss and head downstairs where Sonic makes breakfast for himself and Amy. A few minutes later Sonic finished making breakfast when Sonic said "Amy me and Shadow are going to train for a few days to prepare for this event." Amy asks "How long will you be gone?" Sonic says "Four or five hours at most." A few minutes later they were done eating breakfast when Shadow arrives and asks "You ready to go train Sonic?" Sonic responds "Sure Shadow." Amy stops Sonic and asks him "May I come and watch Sonic?" Sonic says "Sure thing Amy." Shadow smirks and says "Rouge asked me the same thing. I just can't say no to her." Sonic says "That sounds just like me with Amy." Sonic and Shadow shout "Chaos Control!" and Sonic and Amy dissapear in a blue light with Shadow dissappearing in a green light. They then arrive at the site where Sonic and Shadow will be training for a few days. Rouge says "Good to see you again hun." Amy says "Good to see you again too Rouge." (A/N: This is gonna be like Dragon Ball Z. When Sonic and Shadow are near death and recover they get stronger.) Amy asks "Wanna bet who's gonna win Rouge?" Rouge says "You bet Amy. Twenty five rings if Shadow wins." Amy says "I'll bet the same amount of rings on Sonic." Sonic and Shadow get ready for their training. Sonic and Shadow bow to each other and Shadow throws the first punch with Sonic jumping over Shadow and punches him in the back sending him twenty five feet back. Shadow says "Nice punch Faker." Sonic then punches Shadow with Shadow just catching Sonic's punch. About four hours later Sonic and Shadow finished training and Sonic won. Amy said "Looks like you owe me twenty five rings Rouge." Rouge then hands Amy twenty five rings. Sonic and Amy head home with Shadow and Rouge doing the same thing. Sonic asked Amy "Would you like to watch a movie tonight Amy?" Amy replies "Sure Sonic. What movie are we going to watch?" Sonic thinks and says "Star Trek: First Contact. It's been a while since we've seen that movie." Sonic and Amy sit down on the couch and start talking "Remember our first date Amy?" Sonic asks. Amy then replies "I sure do Sonic. I am so glad we are together." Sonic says "Me too Amy." Sonic and Amy kiss once again. Sonic puts Star Trek First Contact in the dvd player then he and Amy watch the movie.

End Chapter.

(Sorry no end conversation this time.) I do not own anything by SEGA. I only own the story. Sorry if the chapter is too short. This chapter has two names! Enter Metal Sonic! & Porject Fleetway. 


	3. Chapter 3

SonAmy Unbound!

Project Fleetway Engage!

It has been a long year for Team Sonic. Tails was drawing up plans with Metal Sonic. Shadow and Sonic were training for a big battle. Knuckles has been doing what he does best. Guarding the Master Emerald. Eggman says "Hehe. Time to unleash Fleetway Sonic and rule the world!" Eggman got in his Egg mobile and took cryo tube 3 with Team Sonic waiting for Eggman. A few hours later Eggman arrives and drops the cryo tube and says "You can't stop me! I have created the ultimate weapon! Project Fleetway! Go!" Eggman presses a button and the cryo tube opens revealing a short brilliant yellow hedgehog with barely a mouth to be seen. Sonic nods at Shadow and Shadow nods back. Then the hedgehog duo charges at Fleetway Sonic with punches flying left and right. Fleetway Sonic dodges all the punches and punches Sonic and Shadow back 50 feet with Shadow saying "This guy is strong." Sonic says "Yeah. He is. Time to go Super." The Chaos Emeralds surround Sonic and Shadow and they change into their Super forms. Amy says "Be careful Sonic." Sonic then says "Don't worry Amy. I will." Super Sonic and Super Shadow charge at Fleetway Sonic ramming him with all their power. Shadow removed his Inhibitor Rings to gain more power. Super Shadow unleashed a barrage of Chaos Spears at Fleetway Sonic with Super Sonic using his Arrow of Light power ramming at Fleetway Sonic. Damaging him quite a bit Eggman was somewhat worried that his ultimate weapon would be destroyed so he said "Fleetway Sonic! Let's get out of here!" Fleetway Sonic spoke up and said "No Robotnik. I must destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. If you get in my way you will die." Robotnik was surprised at what Fleetway Sonic said and told him "If you don't return to the cryo pod I will shut you down!" That made Fleetway Sonic angry and attack Robotnik. He launched a large fuck you laser at Robotnik killing him. Fleetway Sonic turned his sights on Super Sonic and Super Sonic. Super Sonic thinks 'I might need to pull out the Super Emeralds.' Fleetway Sonic was pounding on Super Shadow while Super Sonic pulled out the Super Emeralds and said "Hey Fleetway! Time for you to be destroyed!" Fleetway Sonic looked at Super Sonic having the Super Emeralds flying around him and he said "Ready to be destroyed? I know you won't be here for long." Sonic screams as the Super Emeralds transformed him into Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic rushed at Fleetway Sonic and pounded him the same way Fleetway Sonic did to Shadow, Shadow was back in his normal state and he was in Rouge's arms. Shadow asked "What happend to me?" Rouge said "Fleetway Sonic pounded you until you were knocked out." Shadow looked at Hyper Sonic as he was dominating Fleetway Sonic. Shadow says to Sonic "Kick his ass Sonic." Hyper Sonic looked at the beat up Shadow and said "I will Shadow." Hyper Sonic began pounding on Fleetway Sonic once again. A few minutes later Sonic had destroyed Fleetway Sonic and said "It's over. It's finally over." Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic hugged back. Sonic than said "Let us grieve for the loss of a man who could have done great things." Sonic and everyone bowed in respect. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails leave the site of the massive battle and head their seperate ways. Later that night. Sonic pulled a ring out of his pocket and thinks to himself 'Am I ready to do this? Am I truly ready to propose to Amy? I do love her. I am going to do this.' Sonic heads to the living room to see Amy staring at the full moon. Sonic asks her "Something on your mind Amy?" Amy replies "I can't believe he's gone. Destroyed by his own creation." Sonic says "Yeah. That is kind of ironic." Sonic then says "Amy I have something important to ask you." Amy turns and sees Sonic on one knee with a ring in his hand and covers her mouth as Sonic asks "Amy Rose will you marry me?" Amy says "Yes Sonic. I will marry you!" Sonic puts the ring on her finger and the two hug and kiss.

The next day.

Sonic and Amy then wake up at around the same time. Sonic says "Good morning Amy my beautiful fiancee." Amy says "Same to you my wonderful husband to be." Sonic and Amy get dressed and head downstairs. Sonic says "I'm going to call Tails and the others to see if they could come over." Amy asks "Why Sonic?" Sonic says "So we can tell them we are getting married." Amy then says "That's a good idea Sonic." Sonic calls Tails and he picked up "Hello Tails here." says Tails, "Hey Tails. Could you come over? Me and Amy have something to tell you." Sonic asks, "Sure Sonic. I'll be on my way." Sonic then calls Knuckles "Knuckles here." Knuckles says, "Hey Knuckle head." Sonic says, "I should have figured it was you Sonic." Sonic laughes and says "Hey Knuckles could you come over to my place? Me and Amy have something to tell you." Knuckles then says "Sure Sonic. I'm on my way." Sonic does the same with Rouge, Shadow and Cream. A few minutes later all of Team Sonic arrive at the hedgehog couple's house they all enter when Knuckles asks "So why are we all here?" Sonic says "Well. Me and Amy are getting married." Tails and Knuckles say to Sonic "That's awesome dude." Cream and Rouge say to Amy "That's great Amy." Knuckles says "I got to to guys. I have a date tonight." Sonic asks "Who with Knuckles?" Knuckles says "Well. Sonia." Sonic asks "Sonia? My sister?" Knuckles says "Well yeah." Sonic says to Knuckles "That's great Knuckles. I wish you two the best of luck." Knuckles says "Thanks Sonic. See you later" Sonic says "Bye Knuckle Head. Oh yeah before I forget. Could me and Amy get married on Angel Island?" Knuckles says "Sure Sonic." And with that Knuckles leaves. Shadow says "That is great Sonic. You and Amy getting married and all jazz." Sonic says "Thanks Shadow." Sonic asks Tails "Tails. Would you like to be my Best Man for my wedding?" Tails responds "It would be my pleasure Sonic." Amy then asks Cream and Rouge "Would you two be my Bridesmaids?" Cream says "I would love to Ms Amy." Rouge says "I'd love to hun." Sonic and Amy bid everyone goodbye and Sonic asked "Do you want to get some pizza Amy?" Amy said "Sure Sonic. Let's get a cheese pizza." Sonic says "I will get the pizza ordered and maybe we can watch a movie." Amy says "Sounds like a plan my love." Sonic called the local Pizza Hut and ordered a cheese pizza with Pepsi. Sonic searches through his movies and finds the right movie. Sonic finds SpiderMan (2002) and places it in the DVD player. Sonic then says "I'm going to go get our food. Be back soon Amy." Sonic kisses Amy and heads off. A few minutes later Sonic reaches Pizza Hut and says "I'm here to pick up my food. Sonic the Hedgehog." The person said "Your order will be out shortly." Sonic waits for the food to arrive. A few minutes later Sonic had the food in hand and said with Chaos Emerald in hand "Chaos Control!" he then dissapered in a blue light. Sonic appears back at his house with their food in hand. Amy says "I see the movie you picked out for us." Sonic puts the pizza box on the table and says "What can I say? I like these Spider Man movies." Amy says "Me too." 121 minutess later Spiderman (2002) was over with Amy asleep on Sonic's chest. Sonic then drifts off to sleep.

(End chapter. Man this got to be a record for me! Two chapters done in only a few days! Ho-Ra! And from chapter 4 to 7 it will be taking on Dragon Ball Z tones. )


	4. Chapter 4 The Newcomer!

SonAmy Unbound Part 4

The Newcomer!

Outside Station Square we see a sliver colored light. The stranger said "So. This is the past." The strange hedgehog walks into Station Square and he is stopped by Shadow who asks "Who are you? And why are you here?" the strange hedgehog says "My name is Silver. And I'm here to see Sonic." Shadow then says "Fine then Silver. Tell me where you are from and I'll let you see Sonic." Silver says "You most likely won't believe me when I say where I'm from." Shadow crosses his arms and says "I've heard and seen stranger things." Silver says "Alright. I'm from the future." Shadow says "Okay Future Boy. Tell me about this future of yours." Silver says "Alright Shadow." Silver thinks 'Oh man. I'm going to be violating the Temporal Prime Directive by doing this. Screw it!' Silver says "It's starts four years in the future where I was sitting on my father's lap when a old friend of his said that three robots were attacking the town. My father went to fight them off. But he and his ally's died that day. I then vowed to avenge my father." Shadow says "What a tragic story kid. But what does this have to do with Sonic?" Silver says "Sonic was the one killed by the robots. And my father." Shadow says "I'll take you to Sonic. Follow me." Silver follows Shadow to Sonic's house. A couple of minutes later Shadow knocks on the door with Sonic saying "Enter." Shadow enters with Silver following after him. Sonic asks "Shadow who is this?" Shadow says "This is Silver. Says he know you." Sonic says "Alright. If you know me tell me something only I would know." Silver says "Okay. Your all time favorite video game is Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles." Sonic says "Okay. But that doesn't explain why you are here." Silver explains his story to Sonic. Amy only gasps. Silver says "It's good to see you again Father." Sonic says "Okay. I can believe me being killed by robots stronger than anything I've faced. But you being my son? We'll have Tails take a sample of my blood, Amy's blood and your blood Silver. See if there are any genetic markers between the three of us." Sonic calls Tails and says "Hey Tails. I need a favor from you." Tails says "Sure. But why?" Sonic says "Well there is a new hedgehog at my house named Silver and says he is my son." Tails says "I'll be right over Sonic." Tails get the right items and heads to Sonic's house. A few minutes later Tails arrives with his items and Sonic, Amy and Silver step up with Tails taking blood samples from the three hedgehogs and Tails sees the genetic markers from Silver, then Sonic and then Amy and says "Well Silver here is telling the truth. He IS your son Sonic and Amy. No doubt about that. Just look at this tests." Sonic looks first and sees the markers between him, Silver and Amy. Then Amy steps up and sees the same thing. Sonic says "I'm sorry I douted you Silver." Silver says "It's alright Father." Silver thinks to himself 'I am so dead when I get back. I am breaking at least twenty different Directives. Oh man.' Sonic asks "So Silver. In your time. What did you, me and Amy do for say holidays like Christmas?" Silver says "Well when I was younger. We would always watch Dr Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. We always had great Christmas's." Amy asks "What is it like in the future where your from?" Silver says "Well Mom I work with a company called Omega fleet. They have strict rules about Time Travel." Sonic asks "Well how did you get here?" Silver says "Well Father the Chaos Emeralds were sealed inside a vault at Omega HQ. I stole the silver Emerald in order to Time Travel back to this time via Chaos Control. I am going to be facing some big charges when I get back. And most likely get discharged from Omega fleet." Sonic says "Feel free to stay here as long as you need to Silver." Silver says "Thank you Father."

Meanwhile in the future.

"Where is Silver at?" asks a purple cat. The informent says "He's in the past." the purple cat says "The past? He Time Traveled!" The purple cat known as Blaze heads for a Time Machine and heads to the past.

Back in the present.

The three hedgehogs went to sleep. (NOTE: Shadow left before this point.) And the next day Sonic and Amy are planing there wedding with Amy asking "Who are we going to get to sing at the reception?" Sonic says "I could call in James Darren." Amy asks "How are we going to get him to play for our wedding Sonic?" Sonic says "Well he owes me a favor for helping him out that one time." Silver wakes up and asks "Good morning. What are you guys doing?" Sonic says "Me and Amy are planing our wedding." There is a knocking on the door and Silver says "I'll get it." Silver opens the door and sees Blaze with him asking "Blaze? What are you doing here?" Blaze says "I came here to find you Silver." Sonic asks "Who are you?" Blaze says "My name is Blaze the Cat. And you are?" Sonic says "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic hears explosions with Tails saying "There are three robots that look like us attacking downtown! We've got to stop them!" Silver says "What! That should not have happened for at least another four years from now!" Sonic says "Let me go get something first." Tails says "Make it quick." Sonic heads to his basement and grabs his sword Caliburn and then heads back upstairs with Silver thinking to himself 'Dad didn't use that in my timeline. Maybe things are changing.' Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver are heading downtown and see the robots. Sonic asks "Ready everyone?" Tails and Knuckles nod with Silver saying "I'm right behind you Father." Robo-Sonic charges at Sonic throwing him around with Robo-Sonic saying "Give up and accept your fate." Sonic says "No. I will never give up! I am Sonic the Hedgehog! Knight of the Wind!" with those words Sonic begins transforming into Excalibur-Sonic. Sonic says "Time for you to become scrap metal!" Sonic shares his power with Silver transforming Silver into Super Silver with him saying "I have never felt this kind of power before." Sonic also shares his power with Tails and Knuckles. Turning them Super too. Sonic says "Me and Silver will attack my robotic clone. Tails do the same with yours. You too Knuckles!" Sonic swings his sword at Robo-Sonic with Silver holding him in place with his telekinesis powers with Tails using his FLICKY ARMY OF DEATH on his robotic double and Knuckles using his martial arts. Sonic charges his Super Sword Slash power and destroys Robo-Sonic with Tails and Knuckles finishing up destroying their robotic doubles aswell.

End chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 Time Travel and Dumbass Trees

SonAmy Unbound

Chapter 5

It has beenn a month since the Robots appeared and were delt with no problem. Silver says "I'm glad I got to see you guys again." Sonic says "I'm glad I got to meet you Silver." Amy says "I feel the same way Silver." Silver says "If you ever want to see me again just use this." Silver hands them a device called a 'Time Phone' and says "Farewell Mom and Dad. I'll miss you guys." Silver hugs Sonic and Amy and they say "We'll miss you too Silver." Silver pulls Blaze next to him and says "Chaos Control!" the two vanish in a silver light as Amy says "I'm gonna miss him." Sonic says "Me too Amy." then Sonic asks "Would you like to go dancing tonight Amy?" Amy says "Sure Sonic. Maybe we could have a sort of double date with Shadow and Rouge." Sonic says "That is a good idea Amy. I'll call them and asks them if they're up or a double date." A few minutes later Sonic had finished discussing the double date idea with Shadow and Rouge. Sonic told Amy "They are up for a double date tonight Amy." Amy says "That's great Sonic. What time do we leave?" Sonic says "Around eight." A few hours later it was 7:35 and Sonic and Amy were getting ready for the double date. Sonic put on a blue version of the Thriller Jacket with a white shirt under it with black pants and dark blue shoes. Amy put on a red dress with red heels. Amy saw Sonic in his outfit and said "Nice outfit Sonic." Sonic replied "Thank you Amy. You are looking beautiful as always." Amy blushes at what Sonic said.

Meanwhile in Silver's time

Silver and Blaze return to their time with members of the Omega Fleet around them. Silver asks "What do you want?" The squad leader says "We want you to surrender that Chaos Emerald." Silver says "I have no intention of giving you this Chaos Emerald. I am taking the rest of the Emeralds." The squad leader asks "Why?" Silver says "I have the power to use the Emeralds to get stronger and destroy these bots once and for all." The leader says "Fine keep the Emeralds. But for Time Traveling you must surrender your badges. Both of you." Silver and Blaze hand in their badges and Silver gets the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and says "Time to destroy those Robots!" Silver absords the Chaos Emeralds and turns into Super Silver to destroy the bots.

Meanwhile in the present

Shadow and Rouge arrive at Sonic and Amy's house. Sonic opens the door and Shadow laughs at Sonic's get-up and asks "What?" Shadow says "Dude you look like Michael Jackson." Sonic says "I know." Rouge says "You look great Sonic." Sonic says "Thank you Rouge." Amy says "Hi Rouge." Rouge says "Hi hun. How have you been?" Amy says "I've been great. You?" Rouge says "Same with me." Sonic says "Well let's get going." Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Shadow head out to their favorite club. A few minutes later they arrive at Club Jawa. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else :P) Sonic and Shadow open the door for their girlfriends. Rouge gets the group into the VIP area. Rouge says "I'm friends with the owner. She allows me and whoever I bring with me into the VIP area." Sonic says "That's pretty cool Rouge." The DJ puts on the song Faith on the Heart and Amy says "Let's go dance Sonic. This is my favorite song." Sonic says "Sure Amy. Anything for you." Amy and Sonic head to the dance floor as Rouge says "Those two are just adorable. Aren't they Shad?" Shadow says "Yeah. They are." Sonic and Amy begin dancing to the song when the wall exploded and a green Hedgehog steps out of the dust cloud. Sonic tries to attack the green Hedgehog when he counter attacked and said "Imma plant me a dumbass tree!" the green Hedgehog slams Sonic into the ground and walks towards Amy and Sonic says "You leave Amy alone you snot-colored excuse for a clone!" Scrouge turns around and Sonic powers up to Super Sonic form and says "It's time to kick some ass!" Sonic charges at Scrouge punching him in the face. Scrouge asks "What the hell are you?!" Sonic asks "Can't you tell Scrouge?" Scrouge says "No you f**king don't!" Sonic says "I am the hope of the universe. The one that will protect this world from the likes of you! And well. I am going to break you...Like a Kit Kat bar!" Scrouge says "Ooh. Never heard that line before. And when will these heroic speeches stop?" Sonic punches Scourge in the face and Sonic says "Imma deck you in the face." Scrouge shouts "DIDN'T YOU ALREADY DO THAT?" Sonic punches Scrouge in the face again and again and again when Scrouge says "I think you broke something that time!" Sonic asks "Are you gonna dodge any of these?" Sonic punches Scrouge in the face and Scourge screams "GOD DAMMIT! STOP THAT!" Sonic appears behind Scourge and punches him in back as Sonic says "Kidney Punch, kidney punch, kidney punch and pause. Kidney Punch." Scrouge says "Stop doing this to me." Sonic grabs Scrouge and starts swinging him around and says "Ok. I'll throw you back to your realm." Sonic Chaos Controls a portal and throws Scourge into the portal. Sonic transforms back to his original form and Amy runs up to him and asks "How did you do that Sonic?" Sonic says "I don't know. Maybe it's my undying love for you Amy." Sonic and Amy then kiss. The manager appears and sees the giant hole in the wall and asks "What happened here?" Sonic walks up to the manager and says "My evil clone broke though the wall and started attacking." The manager asked "Is this true?" Rouge says "It is Sam." Sam says "It's good to see you again Rouge." Rouge says "Good to see you too." Sonic says "I'll pay for the damage Scourge did to this club." Sam looks at the wall and says "It's got to be around 250 rings." Sonic says "I have more than enough rings for this." Sonic gives Sam the 250 rings and Sam says "Thanks Sonic." Sonic says "You're welcome." Sonic and Amy return to the booth where Shadow and Rouge are. Now that things have returned to normal Sonic asks "You know that new Star Trek movie Amy?" Amy says "Yeah I do. I really want too see that movie." Sonic says "Well I got us tickets for the movie." Amy asks "Are you joking?" Sonic smiles and says "Nope. I'm not joking." Amy hugs Sonic and says "Thank you Sonic!" Sonic returns Amy's hug and says "You're welcome Amy." Rouge asks "What was that about Sonic?" Sonic says "Well. I'm taking Amy to see that new Star Trek movie." Rouge says "That's great."

Two Days Later

Sonic and Amy are on their way to the local theater to see Star Trek Into Darkness. Amy says "I can't wait to see this movie." Sonic asks "What kind of pop would you like Amy?" Amy says "Pepsi." Sonic orders a large popcorn with butter and a Pepsi. Sonic says "We'll just share a pop." Amy says "That's a good idea Sonikku." Sonic asks "Sonikku?" Amy says "It's a nickname I made for you." Sonic says "Well. If we're on the subject of nicknames. Yours will be Ames." Amy says "That sounds perfect." Sonic and Amy head to the room that is showing Star Trek Into Darkness. A couple of hours later the movie was over and Amy says "That movie was great." Sonic says "Yeah it was." Amy says "It's got to be one of the best Star Trek movies I've ever seen." Sonic says "I can agree with that. Although it doesn't beat Star Trek II Wrath of Kahn." Amy says "Yeah. Star Trek II is my favorite Star Trek movie." Sonic and Amy return home. Sonic says "Amy there is some thing important I need to ask you." Amy asks "What is it Sonic?" Sonic says "I think it's time to go past the Boyfriend-Girlfriend phase. Start a new chapter in our relationship." Amy asks "What are you asking me Sonic?" Sonic gets down on one knee, pulls out a ring and asks "What I'm asking you is. Amy Rose will you marry me?" Amy hears the six words she never expected Sonic to ask her. She says "Yes Sonic I will marry you!" Sonic puts the ring on Amy's ring finger and the two hug.

(This is the end of the Station Square arc. Stay tuned for the Freedom Fighters arc!) 


	6. Chapter 6 Freedom Fighters Arc!

SonAmy Unbound!

The Freedom Fighters Story Arc Begins!

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Shade, Shadow and Rouge all arrive at Tails's workshop. Knuckles asks "Why are we all here Tails" Tails replies "Well. Everyone say hello to my latest invention. The Inter Dimensional Transporter!" Tails reveals something that resembles a star gate, Tails activates the Inter Dimensional Transporter and sparks start flying, Tails says "Oh balls." the Inter Dimensional Transporter creates a giant time gate which sucks up the group.

Knothole.

Sonic and Amy land just outside a small village, Amy asks "Where are we Sonic?" Sonic replies "I have no idea Amy." then a squirrel appears and says "There you are Sonic. I was wondering where you were." Sonic asks "Do I know you?" the squirrel says "Stop joking around Sonic." Sonic replies "No. I have no idea who you are or where we are. And I'm sure as Chaos Emeralds I don't know who you are." the squirrel asks "Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic replies "You know. Chaos Emeralds. There are seven of them. They can give a person strengh of unimaginable power." the squirrel sees Amy and asks "Sonic. Just who in Mobuis is this?" Sonic says "This is my fiancee Amy Rose." Just then another sonic appears and sees his counterpart and asks "Sal. Who are these people? One looks like me. But taller and has green eyes. The other one I have no clue." Sonic says "Hey! That's my fiancee you're talking about!" the squirrel called Sally says "Just calm down. Let's just settle this by which Sonic is the real one." green eyes Sonic says "Alright. Let's try to see you use the Chaos Emeralds." black eyes Sonic asks "Chaos Whats?" Sally whispers in sonic's ear what Chaos Emeralds are, sonic says "Well. We don't have those here." Sonic says "I'll guess show my true power!" Sonic begins charging up and transforms into his Super form, Sonic says "And I don't even need the Chaos Emeralds." Sally and sonic are dazzled by Sonic's power, A walrus says to Sally and sonic "Robotnik is attacking Knothole!" Sally asks Sonic "Would you help us against Robotnik?" Sonic replies "Me and Amy will help. By the way have you seen a black hedgehog that looks like me except with red streaks on his spines?" BE Sonic replies to his counterpart "Yeah. He crashed through the roof of our base." Sonic asks Amy "Are you ready Ames?" Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and says "I am ready as I'll ever be Sonikku." Super Sonic, Amy, sonic and Sally rush into the village. Amy is smashing SWATbots into scrap metal, BE Sonic is beating SWATbots into the ground and Sally is blasting the bots. Super Sonic says "I'll take care of Robotnik!" Super Sonic flys up to Robotnik and says "Hello Robotnik." Robotnik fell backwards as Super Sonic said "Imma plant me a dumbass tree!" Super Sonic pounds Robotnik into the ground then throws him up into the air, kneeing Robotnik in the back, sending Robotnik crashing into the ground, Robotnik asks "Just who and what are you?" Super Sonic replies "I am the hope of the multiverse! The light in the darkness! The one who will protect the multiverse from villians like you! I am Sonic the Hedgehog! The Super Hedgehog of legend! And the one who will defeat you!" Super Sonic roundhouse kicks Robotnik in the back of the head, punches Robotnik so hard in the back it sends him flying Super Sonic flys after him punching Robotnik square in the face all the while Amy thinks to herself 'That's my fiance all right.'Super Sonic shouts "Chaos Control!" Super Sonic fires a large yellow beam at Robotnik and he vanishes. Super Sonic returns to his normal self and walks towards Amy and says "That was really easy." Amy hugs Sonic and he hugs her back. Sonic asks Sally "Is there anywhere me and Amy can stay?" Sally replies "Yeah we have some spare huts for you and your friends." Sally shows Sonic and Amy to a hut they would like. A few minutes later Sonic, Amy and Sally arrive at a hut and Sally says "Here we are. I hope you find it too your liking." Sonic say "Thank you Sally." Sonic and Amy then head into their hut, Amy says "Thank you Sally." Sally says "You're welcome miss Rose." Sonic and Amy head inside the hut and Amy says "This place is really nice." Sonic says "Yeah it is." Sonic and Amy begin reminiscing about their past. Sonic asks Amy "Remember the time we went to that Michael Jackson concert Amy?" Amy smiles and replies "Yeah I do. I a good time." Sonic says "Yeah. That was one of the best times I had with you." Amy asks "What's the other?" Sonic says "The day I proposed to you." Amy smiles and asks "I wonder what the future has in store for us Sonic?" Sonic says "I don't know. But as long as I'm with you. I'm sure we can do anything." the two Hedgehogs sit down on their couch and Sonic says " I love you Amy. More than you know." Amy says "I love you too Sonic." Sonic and Amy share a deep kiss and fall asleep in each others arms.  



	7. Chapter 7 Enter Fleetway Shadow!

Sonic wakes up, he sees Amy still alseep and kisses her on her forehead, which causes Amy to wake up and Sonic says "Good morning my love." Amy says "Good morning to you too dear." Sonic and Amy then kiss, Amy asks "What are we going to do today? Sonic says "Maybe we could go for a walk." Amy says "That sounds nice Sonic." Sonic and Amy leave their hut and go walk into the forest. They start their walk when Sonic spots something on the ground, he goes to pick it up and says "It's a Chaos Emerald! I can't believe these are here." Amy says "If we can collect them all maybe we can head home." Sonic smiles and says "Maybe so Amy. We should get the others."

Later that day.

Sonic asks Tails "Do you think you could make a Chaos Emerald detector Tails?" Tails says "Maybe. But the tech here is limited. I'll do my best." Sonic says "Good. When Tails gets the Chaos Emerald detector built. Me, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Amy will go hunt for the Emeralds." Awhile later everyone left, Sonic and Amy are heading when Amy asks "Remember the last time we all got together like that Sonic?" Sonic replies "Yeah I do Ames. It was back in that Fleetway plan."

Six days later.

"Sonic I've finished the Emerald detector. It was challenging with the limited technology." "That is great Tails. Now we can begin to search for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic and Tails run into Amy when Sonic asks "Guess what Amy?" Amy asks "What Sonic?" Sonic smirks and says "Tails has finished the Emerald decector." Amy says with joy in her voice "That's great! I'll go get the others and we can begin searching for the Emeralds." Sonic says "Alright. I'll miss you Amy." Amy smiles and says "I'll miss you too Sonic. I'll be right back. Good bye my love." Sonic kisses Amy and says "Good bye my lovely Rose."

With Shadow and Rouge

Shadow grips his head in pain as if he has a headache, Rouge asks with great concern "What's wrong Shad?" Shadow replies under mumbled breaths "I think," Rouge asks "What? What do you think Shad?" Shadow replies still his words are mumbled "Mind control," she asks with more concern than ever "Mind control? By who?" he replies "Fleetway." he then drops onto the ground, Rouge is surprised by what Shadow told her, Shadow begins rising in the air is if turning Super, Shadow screams with more pain in his voice than ever. Rouge shouts "Fight it Shadow! For me!" Amy runs into Rouge and asks "Have you seen Shadow?" Rouge points to where Shadow is hovering and says "His mind is being controlled by Fleetway." Amy asks "Are you kidding me?" Rouge bows her head and starts to cry when Amy says "You're not kidding. I got to tell Sonic!" Shadow turns a brilliant yellow color with a F on his head. Rouge and Amy gasp at what happend to Shadow when he asks "Where is he?" Rouge asks "Who Shadow?" he turns to Rouge and says "The Faker."

Back with Sonic and Tails.

"What is taking Ames so long?" "I don't know Sonic. Maybe she is talking with Rouge." "Yeah that is possible." Amy runs to Sonic and says with fear in her voice "Something is wrong with Shadow." Sonic asks "What is wrong with him?" Amy says "Fleetway mind controlled him." Sonic is shocked and says "How is that possible? He is still in our world." Tails says "Maybe he can transport between dimensions." Fleetway Shadow appears and says "Hello Faker." Sonic asks "Shadow what happend to you?" Shadow says "Well Faker. The Ultimate Life Form is back. And I'm going to kill you Faker." Sonic says "Tails get Amy out of here. I'll take care of Shadow." Tails nods and says "Come on Amy let's go." Amy kisses Sonic on the cheek and says "Don't die on me Sonikku." Sonic smirks and says "Don't worry about that Ames. Now go." Tails and Amy run to safety with Sonic and Shadow about to duke it out. Sonic says "Since you are already in your Super form I'll do the same." Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and charges Shadow.

In Knothole.

Tails and Amy reach Knothole only to see the Freedom Fighters trying to attack Fleetway Sonic. Knuckles says "Tails! Amy! It's good to see you guys again. Where are Sonic and Shadow at?" Tails says "Fleetway corrupted Shadow's mind and returned him to when he was out enemy." Knuckles says "But Shadow's stronger than that. Why would he do that?" Rouge appears beside Knuckles and says "I remember him saying something before he turned evil again. It was 'I have gone soft.' or something like that."

Back with Shadow and Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow are still beating the crap out of each other, Sonic asks "Why did you do this Shadow?" Shadow says "Fine. Before you die I will tell you this. In the times of peace I felt I had lost my true directive. To be the Ultimate Life Form. When I felt Fleetway's power I knew he could return me to my directive." Sonic asks "What about Rouge?" Shadow smiles evilly and says "I have no more emotional ties! To anyone!" Shadow charged at Sonic when he sayed "Stop!" Shadow asked "What?!" Sonic says "It's him. Fleetway."

End of this chapter. I'm using the wordpad instead of the notepad. Yeah! If any of you have watched the Majin Vegeta segments of Dragon Ball Z you all know what's coming up. And why I made Fleetway Shadow because of Majin Vegeta. They are kind of the same thing. But I Digress. 


	8. Chapter 8 Shadow's Atonement

Sonic says "Let's stop this fight! Our friends are in trouble!" Shadow punches Sonic and says "No Faker. I intend to finish you once and for all!" Sonic and Shadow continue to fight when the Blue Blur knows his friends and fiancee are in danger, Sonic says "Alright Shadow. The kid gloves are off now." Sonic begins transforming into his Hyper form and soon begins flashing seven different colors and electric sparks surround this form. (A/N: I know I'm taking a more Dragon Ball Z feel with this story arc. But come on that show is awesome!) Shadow removes his Inhibitor Rings and gains the same electric sparks that surround Sonic. Shadow smirks evilly and punches Sonic in the gut, Sonic tries to reason with Shadow by saying "Shadow. We have a common opponent. Not each other. You know what we have to do Shadow!" Sonic's reasoning actually worked as Shadow says "As much as I hate to admit it you're right Faker." Sonic and Shadow stop fighting but Shadow knocks Sonic out and the blue blur reverts to his normal form. _Faker. I must do this by myself. I now know what I must do in order to defeat this menace._  
Shadow then speeds off to Fleetway's location.  
A few minutes later Shadow reaches Knothole and walks over to Rouge and Amy and says "I know I haven't told you 'I love you' a lot in our relationship but when I did. I really do love you Rouge." Rouge asks "Why did you let Fleetway control you Shad?" Shadow says "I felt like I've gotten soft even though I did a lot of training. When I felt Fleetway's energy I knew he could return me to the way I was before. Goodbye Rouge. I love you." Shadow hugs Rouge then rockets off to fight Fleetway Sonic.  
Shadow tries to punch Fleetway but the Sonic copy kneed Shadow in the stomach and punches him in the face, Shadow shouts "Chaos Control!" the time slowed for everyone except Shadow and roundhouse kicks Fleetway in the back of the head, (Like what Shadow did to Silver in Sonic 06 XD.) the Ultimate Life Form punches Fleetway in the face. A little while later both Shadow and Fleetway Sonic are both battered and Shadow says "If I'm going to hell I'm taking you with me!" Shadow begins charging up his power, Amy is holding Rouge back as the Bat says "Let me go Amy! I have to stop Shadow from what he's about to do!" Amy asks while still holding Rouge "What is Shadow about to do?" Rouge starts to cry and says "He's going to blow himself up.". (A/N: If you've seen the Majin Vegeta stuff in Dragon Ball Z. You know what's going to happen.) Shadow says "I'm doing this for you Rouge. And even you Sonic. AAAAH!" Shadow smirks and a giant dome of energy swirls around himself and Fleetway. Then Shadow explodes along with Fleetway Sonic, Fleetway is now in little bits, Rouge is on her knees, sobbing over Shadow's death. Fleetway begins pulling himself back together. Amy goes running through the woods to search for Sonic.  
A few minutes later Amy finds Sonic, shakes him and says "Please get up Sonic. We need you. I need you." A couple of minutes later Sonic finally comes to and says "Hi Amy." Amy hugs Sonic and he hugs her back and says "I missed you too Amy. I promise I'll never leave you." Amy says "I love you Sonic." Sonic says "I love you too Amy." Sonic says "Let's go beat this menace Amy once and for all." Amy asks "How can I help without a Super Hedgehog transformation like you?" Sonic smiles and says "I'll give you the power Amy." Sonic places his hands on Amy's shoulders and she begins glowing a light-green color with red eyes, Amy says "I've never felt this kind of power before. It's amazing." the two Super Hedgehogs fly to Fleetway to finish him off. Fleetway Sonic has Black Eyes Sonic in a choke hold when Super Sonic says "Put him down. This fight is between you, me and Amy. Amy hold him off. I have a plan." Amy asks "What is the plan?" Sonic says "I can reach a state beyond a Super Hedgehog. I plan to use the form against Fleetway to beat him. But I need a couple of minutes to get it ready." Amy says "I'll hold him off for as long as I can." Amy charges at Fleetway punching him in the face, knees him in the stomach and kicks him in the back. Sonic says "Time to reach the Ascended Super Hedgehog." Amy continues to beat up Fleetway while Sonic transforms into the Ascended Super Hedgehog. A couple of minutes later Sonic says "Amy get out of the way. I'm going to go to town on this guy." Amy nods and says "Right." she moves out of the way as Sonic bulks up, his spines become a little more rigid and says to Fleetway "You have no idea what you're in for Fleetway." Fleetway says in a creepy tone "I think I do." Fleetway punches Amy into a tree which causes Sonic to say "Amy! No! You have no idea what you've done." Tails runs to Amy as Sonic says to Tails "Get Amy out of here Tails. NOW!" Sonic's spines become more rigid and he gain electric sparks as he says "I will show no mercy now." Sonic now a Super Hedgehog 2! Will he be able to defeat Fleetway Sonic with this new power? Find out next chapter!

P.S The reason Fleetway killed Eggman is because he didn't want to go back into the cryo tube. Hey I'm coming up with things up on the fly. Can't blame me can you? Amy's not dead by the way. I wouldn't kill her off.


	9. Chapter 9 Farewell Fleetway

Last Time on SonAmy Unbound! Fleetway Sonic has thrown Amy Rose into a tree knocking her out which pushed Sonic beyond anything before! What will happen this time? Will Sonic defeat Eggman's ultimate creation? Will he avenge Shadow's death? Find out this chapter! Sonic charges at Fleetway and punches him in the stomach, breaks his arm by kicking with all his might, Fleetway says "Give up now and join me." Sonic says "Never! You hurt my fiancee and my friends! I will kill you where you stand! Chaos Energy Beam!" Sonic puts his hand in front of him and a yellow energy beam appears in his hand and shoots it at Fleetway however the evil clone pushes back the beam back at Sonic breaking his arm as he says "You may have broken my arm but I will win!" Fleetway asks "Don't you know when to give up?" Sonic was about to respond with a witty comment when he hears Shadow of all people in his head "Faker listen. If you plan to beat him you need to let your emotions take over Fleetway asks "Don't you know when to give up?" Sonic was about to respond with a witty comment when he hears Shadow of all people in his head "Faker listen. If you plan to beat him you need to let your emotions take over. You must avenge me. Or else my sacrifice would have been in vain. And tell Rouge I love her." Sonic says "Sure Shadow. I will." Fleetway Sonic laughs and asks "Have you gone crazy?" Sonic hears Shadow say "Faker I will give you the power to defeat Fleetway. Just do the Chaos Energy Beam and I will do it at the same time where I am." Sonic says "Alright Shadow. I'm counting on you.". Meanwhile with Tails and Amy Tails has Amy draped over his shoulder when he asks Sally "Is there a hospital or something around here Sally?" Sally nods and says "Follow me." Sally looks at Sonic and Fleetway as she, Tails and Amy run towards the castle and get Amy medicial attention. A couple of minutes later they reach the castle when Sally told her parents "Mother, Father I hope you don't mind but I brought a injured pink Hedgehog into the medical wing." Sally's mother asked "Who is she? What's her name?" Sally replied "Her name is Amy Rose. She and Sonic are engaged." Sally's father said "I thought Sonic was in love with you Daughter." Sally says "She's actually from a different universe. There are two Sonics here aswell. And have you seen this new threat called Fleetway?" Sally's father says "Yes we have and we are deeply concerned about what will happen." Sally says "Well Sonic is fighting him." Sally's mother asks "Which one? Our universe or the other one?" Sally says "Let me show you." Sally opens a window and she, her mother and her father watch the fight unfold. Tails is with Amy in the medical ward and the two tailed fox tells Amy "You've been like a sister to me Amy. Guiding me along the right path. Sonic does the same. I consider you family like I do Sonic. You've also taught me about compassion and love. Sonic taught me strengh and enduring hardships. Much like now. And I hope both you and Sonic continue to give me advise. And I hope you and Sonic live long happy lives Amy." Amy says "Thank you for saying that Tails." Tails smiles and says "You're welcome Amy."  
Back with Fleetway and Sonic.  
Sonic puts his hand in front of him and shouts "Chaos Energy Beam!" Shadow appears behind Sonic and shouts "Chaos Energy Beam!" the attack launches at Fleetway as the copy says "You think this will work a second time?!" Sonic shouts "HAAA!" the beam now gets more strengh pushing Fleetway back as Sonic moved closer Fleetway begins tearing apart and the evil copy shouts "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM THE PERFECT WARRIOR! NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME!" Sonic says "You may have injured my wife-to-be, killed one of my rivals and tons of innocent people but that will not happen again! HAAAA!" Sonic and Shadow launch their blast foward as Fleetway is destroyed into nothingness. Sonic reverts back to his true blue self and looks up into the sky and says "Thank you Shadow. For helping me defeat this menace." Shadow tells him "Actually Sonic. It was all you. I was just helped you out. I bid you farewell Sonic." Sonic says "Farewell Shadow the Hedgehog. We won't forget you." Sally rushes out to the field where the battered, beaten up Sonic laid and the blue blur said "Hello Sally. What are you doing out here?" Sally says "I'm going to get you to the medical ward in Acorn Castle. You and Amy will be staying there until you both are patched up and can return to your world." Sonic smiles and says "Thanks Sally." a few minutes later Sonic is placed on a bed next to Amy's and she says with happiness "I'm so glad you're alive Sonic. I missed you." Sonic smiles and says "I missed you too." Knuckles comes into the room and asks "How did you beat him Sonic? It looked like he had you on the ropes there." Sonic says "Well I had some help. From a friend. One which we will never forget." Rouge enters and asks "It was Shadow wasn't it? Shadow helped you." Sonic smiles and says "Yeah he did. He says he just helped and that is was all me. And Rouge. Shadow told me to tell you that he loves you." Rouge says "Thank you Sonic." Sonic says to Tails "Go get those Emeralds little Buddy. So we can go back home." Tails smiles and says "Sure thing Sonic. Let's go hunt down some Emeralds Knuckles." Knuckles smirks and says "Right." everyone left the room and Sonic told Amy "You know Amy. Ever since we first met I had a bit of a crush on you." Amy asked "Really? You did?" Sonic says "Yeah but I was shy to admit when we first met. I always did love you Amy. Even when I didn't show it at times." Amy says "I knew you always loved me deep down Sonic." Sonic says "And fighting Fleetway just now. Made me realise that the power of love trumps any evil. And I hope no more villians appear and try to ruin what we have Amy." Amy says "I hope so too but like you said the power of love trumps all." Sonic says "This is why I love you Amy."  
And with that we end this chapter of SonAmy Unbound. Sonic, Amy and all the others are alive and well, Shadow may be gone but he will never be forgotten by our heroes. Sonic with the help of Shadow has beaten Fleetway at last. No one will be hurt by Eggman or his evil schemes ever again. But it is a bittersweet victory for our heroes. For they have lost one of their best ally's. Rouge will always miss Shadow. Sonic has lost a great rival. Everyone will miss Shadow.  
And now the Freedom Fighter story Arc is complete. 


	10. Chapter 10 Return Home!

It has been two months since Fleetway Sonic terrorized the universe. But thanks to Sonic he was defeated. Tails and Knuckles found all the Emeralds and they were able to return home. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream,Shade and Rouge return to their universe

Sonic and Amy return to their house as Amy says "There's no place like home." Sonic says "Yep. Maybe we should give Silver a call." Amy says "That sounds like a good idea." Sonic grabs the Time Phone and calls their son from the future.

In the future.

Silver was helping Amy with the dishes when his phone started to ring, he said "I got to take this Mom." he picked up and saw a hologram of his parents as they say "Hello Silver." Silver says "Hello Mother, Father. How have you guys been?" Sonic says "We've been fine. Aside from the bruises from Fleetway." Silver asks "Wait are you telling me he returned back in your time?" Amy says "Yeah he did. But your father and I managed to beat him. Well Sonic more than me." Sonic then says "Well we lost a friend against that vile monster." Silver asks "Who was it Father?" Sonic says "Shadow. He sacrificed himself against Fleetway. He died a hero." Silver says "Wow." Amy says "Yeah. Rouge misses Shadow alot." Sonic asks "Hey Silver. Would you and Blaze like to come to my and Amy's wedding about three months from now?" Silver says "I would be honored. I will ask Blaze if she would come with me." Sonic smiles and says "Alright Silver. See you later." Amy says "Bye Silver." Silver says "Bye Mother. Bye Father."

In the present.

Sonic made a call to James Darren and a couple of minutes later the call ended and Sonic says to Amy "I have some exciting news Amy." Amy asks "What is it Sonic?" Sonic says "I got James Darren to perform for our wedding reception." Amy says with joy "That's great Sonic! And I got some news for you aswell." Sonic asks "What is it Amy?" Amy says with a smile "I'm pregnant Sonic." Sonic hugs Amy and says with excitment and shock "That's great Amy! I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Amy says "You better believe it my true blue hero." Sonic smiles and says "I love you Amy." Amy hugs Sonic and says "I love you too Sonic. More than anything." Sonic and Amy kiss and a few seconds later Sonic says "I'll go get supper started Amy."  
Sonic returns a couple minutes later Sonic returns with two grilled chesse sandwhiches and hands one to Amy as she says "Thanks Sonic." Sonic says "You're welcome Ames.".

Me: Whoo. Finally got this chapter done.

Sonic: So what was taking you so long?

Me: I've been busy with VBS, Swimming Lessons and Pokemon.

Shadow: Why did you have me die?

Me: Well I was going with a Dragon Ball Z kind of approach with the Freedom Fighters Arc. Anyway. I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BYE BYE!

Sonic: Bye everyone.

Shadow: Farewell. 


	11. Update

Hello everyone OmegaZero here!

I'm am currently putting everything Sonic the Hedgehog related on-hold for now. Sorry guys. I'm going to pick up on some Dragon Ball related stuff for now. Be sure to look out for those. And some Mega Man X stuff. Be sure to send in some requests. I'm sure you will all understand. The main reason I haven't got so much done as of right now is because of three games. 1) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. 2) Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. 3) Pokemon: Emerald. All these games are great. I am also going through the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time. But I Digress. I will see you all later! Have a good one! 


End file.
